Doctor Who Adventures: The Slitheen's Second Strike
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS, Rose sees a ship flying over head. This ship belongs to the Slitheen (Raxacoricofallapatorians), who have returned to Earth for revenge. After teaming with Sarah Jane Smith, will the Doctor be able to find the Slitheen and save Earth? Or will the Slitheen get their revenge? Please leave reviews! Please!
1. Chapter I

Doctor Who Adventures: The Slitheen's Second Strike

By: Christian L. Gossett

Chapter I

The TARDIS door creaks open and the Ninth Doctor's black boot hit's the asphalt, the rocks grinding beneath the soles. His blue eyes glance around, looking for the highly attractive Rose Tyler, the Doctor's current companion. He looks down at his favored black leather jacket and sees crumpet crumbs from when he dined with Queen Elizabeth I. As his hand wiped away the crumb, the crumb lightly fell to the ground, the Doctor not seeing the crumb again. The Doctor then reached his hand into his left pocket, making sure that his sonic screwdriver was still with him.

Luckily for him, it was.

As he waited for the tardy Rose Tyler, he started reflecting on the adventures the two of them had together. Like when the two of them traveled to the year 5 billion to witness the Earth's destruction, or when the two of them traveled back to the World War II era to solve the case of a mysterious case of zombies. He then remembered when the two of the met the great Charles Dickens in Cardiff in the year 1869. Right when he was about to reflect on other memories, the astonishing, blonde haired, green eyed Rose Tyler finally stood in front of the Doctor. She was wearing a black hooded jacket, a Union Jack tee that was under the jacket, dark blue jeans and grayish-blue Timberland boots. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "My mum said that I had to clear the table before I could go 'run off with you'."

"That's quite alright," the Doctor responded, accepting Rose's apology. He knew how her mother, Jackie, was. To him, she was probably one of the Doctor's human enemy. "So, where are we off to?"

"I don't know. How about….20th century France?"

"Why there?"

"I dunno. I kind of would like to see the Eiffel Tower start to be built! I think it would be a….romantic sight!" She swept back her blonde, curly hair, revealing large golden hoop earrings.

"Fantastic!" This is the first time that the Doctor has used his catchphrase in a long time!

He spins around and stares at his beautiful time ship that he stole from his home planet, Gallifrey, almost 900 years ago. "Hey,Rose," the Doctor started. "Do you know how old I am?"

"I dunno. I'm going to guess…43?"

"Oh, you're far off!"

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings!"

"Oh no! I'm almost 900 years old!"

Rose's eyes widened as wide as a Slitheen's belly. "You're kidding? How to you make yourself look so….young?"

"Well, the previous incarnation of me was much older and-". The Doctor stops in the middle of his sentence to reflect on his other self, the War Doctor, a Doctor that none of the future incarnations would ever want to speak of. This Doctor committed genocide by causing absolute destruction towards Gallifrey and the Dalek race.

"So, how do you stay so young again, Doctor," Rose questioned, the Doctor not finishing his explanation because of the horrible flashbacks he was having of the Time War.

"I…I don't want to talk about it now, Rose." The Doctor then turned back around and looked at his time ship. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from his post-war trauma.

As the TARDIS door creaked open, Rose looked up and gasped. The Doctor quickly spun around. "What is the matter, Rose," he questioned.

"Look!"

He looked up and saw the sight that Rose was so afraid of. It was a ship, a ship belonging to the green, slimy and overly obnoxious Slitheen!

"What in the bloody hell are they doing here," Rose questioned.

The Doctor had know idea on how to answer her question! How could the Slitheen still be alive after the attack launched on 10 Downing Street? "I…don't know," the Doctor responded. "The Slitheen were killed during the attack on 10 Downing Street and the Margaret Blaine Raxacoricofallapotorian was sucked into the heart of the TARDIS! There must be more of the Slitheen family!"

"You're absolutely right, Doctor," a familiar female voice responded from behind the Doctor and Rose. When the Doctor turned around, he saw a face that he has not seen for years!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Sarah Jane," the Doctor exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

"Yes I am, Doctor," Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion of the Third and Fourth incarnations of the Doctor, responded.

The Doctor ran up and hugged his former companion. Out of all of his companions, all though he said they were all the best, Sarah Jane had to be one of his favorites. "I've missed you," his former companion said, tears filling her eyes.

"I've missed you, too." The Doctor squeezed harder, but Sarah Jane then pushed him away. "So, what have you been up to all of these years?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm still a journalist, but now I've been writing about aliens. And protecting Earth!" She remembers when the fourth incarnation of the Doctor told her that. "What have you been doing?"

The Doctor smiled. "I've been traveling around time and space, y'know, like normal."

"Yes," she responded, giggling. When she stopped giggling, she looked over at Rose. "Who's that you got there?"

The Doctor turned around and forgot that Rose was there. "Oh. Well, that's my newest companion, Rose Tyler."

"Ah, Rose," Sarah Jane started. "I've always loved that name! Rose, just like the flower."

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah Jane," Rose responded. "How long have you been traveling with the Doctor?"

"Oh, I've traveled him when he wore bowties and scarves! It was such a…wondrous time!"

Rose then glanced over at the current Doctor. "All I see you where is that bland leather jacket! I would love to see you wear a scarf!"

"Well," the Doctor started. "I was more sillier back then!"

"Still, I would love to see that scarf!"

"Oh, it was just magnificent," Sarah Jane added. "It was colored with what seemed to be all the colors of the rainbow! Brown, light brown, red, yellow and purple!"

Rose and Sarah Jane giggled, but the Doctor did not. "That scarf was hideous," the Doctor commented, disagreeing with the giggling girls.

"Oh, come on, Doctor," Sarah Jane said. "You know that deep down in one of those hearts that you still have some sort of desire for that scarf!"

The Doctor shook his head, denying his love for his past incarnation's scarf. "I'm a totally different Doctor than I was back in the 70's! For example, I don't wear a fedora or keep jellybeans in the pockets of my clothing!"

"Well," Sarah Jane started. "You were less cranky and more crazy back then! But you are still the Doctor I know and love!"

"Well thank you, Sarah Jane. You are still the companion that I know."

Sarah Jane's mouth dropped open. "Oh, so you don't love me? I see how it is, Doctor!"

"I'm kidding," the Doctor responded, flashing his usual smile that would melt the eyes of Rose.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "What do we do about the Slitheen?"

Everyone suddenly got off the topic of the Fourth Doctor's scarf and then focused their attention on the invading Slitheen. "We need to find out where that ship landed at," the Doctor suggested. "When we find the ship, we question the Slitheen on first, how are they still alive and second, why they are back on Earth."

"Sounds like a plan," commented Sarah Jane.

"I agree," commented Rose.

"Rose, how long have you been standing out there with that idiot Doctor," Jackie Tyler yelled, frustrated with her daughter. "If you're going to leave, climb in that stupid spaceship and fly away to the past or future or wherever!"

"Hey," the Doctor yelled up. "My TARDIS is not stupid!"

"To me, it is!"

"Mum," Rose whined. "Just shut your mouth!"

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm still your mothe-." Jackie looked over and saw Sarah Jane standing there. "Oh. Hello!" She then walked down the stairs and stood in front of Sarah Jane. "I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother."

"Sarah Jane Smith, former companion of the Doctor."

"Oh no! You were with this…this guy, too?"

"He wasn't as bad back then as he is now."

"Hey," the Doctor yelled. "I'm not that bad!"

"Hush it," Jackie responded.

"But he still is a pretty good guy," Sarah Jane added, still remembering that though he has changed, she still loves her Doctor.

"Y'know, I liked you at first," Jackie started. "But now, I think you're a total bit-!"

"Mum," Rose yelled, stopping her mother from calling Sarah Jane a word that would be very offensive. "Just go back up to the apartment and….take a nap or clean the dishes or fix up the apartment! Do something to doesn't involve you being down here!"

"Is that how you want to speak to your mother? Fine, go ahead." Jackie then stomped away and headed back up to her apartment.

"So, let's find those Slitheen," the Doctor exclaimed, ready to execute the plan he suggested earlier in the day before Jackie had to interrupt.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane stroll down the sidewalk in downtown London. Noises from people chatting in person, on the phone and car horns fill the usual London atmosphere. The smells of pollution and café shops fill the air. "Can we stop for a bite," Rose asked like a cranky little child.

"My stomach does feel a little bit empty," Sarah Jane added.

"Fine," the Doctor finally agreed and grunted. "But we are only taking fifteen minutes!"

"Are you _kidding_," Rose exclaimed. "The food won't even be out by that time! I'm saying forty-five minutes, at the most!"

"You've got to be kidding? I'm not spending almost an hour in a small corner café!"

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty nine."

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. Twenty five minutes. That's enough time for a cup of coffee or tea and a crumpet. We don't need a feast, just a quick bite. Deal?"

Rose already was at the door like a eager child to buy the new toy that she always wanted. The Doctor and Sarah Jane started walking towards the door and Rose swung the door wide open. "I hear this café got four and a half stars on CafeRatings," she added.

"Well then, it must be good," Sarah Jane responded.

When he entered, the Doctor looked at the bright yellow that decorated the walls. The tiles were white with a pink square in the center of each tile. He looked at the paintings on the wall. There was one that had a young man standing in front of a 1800's farmhouse holding a pitchfork in his right hand and holding a piglet in his left. "This is a very…unusual café," the Doctor commented. "When did this café open?"

"Oh, about a week ago," Rose responded. "Me and mum were going to dine here on Friday, but then you came and she said we would go some other time."

"How about you, Sarah Jane? Have you dined here, yet?

"I haven't been to downtown London for a month, Doctor. I've been to busy fixing up my new home."

"Oh. Where is it at?"

"Bannerman Road, over in Ealing."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded in response, being his 'your welcome' to Sarah Jane. Rose, who was off at the counter, walked back carrying a cup of coffee and holding a crumpet that was wrapped in a napkin. "Oh, you two were chatting, so I just got my bite," she said and then sat down at an open table. "Care to sit?"

"Actually," Sarah Jane started. "I'm going to get something. I'll be right back!" She then trotted off towards the counter and the Doctor pulled back the white chair and sunk down in it.

"Is she alright, Doctor," Rose questioned in a whisper.

The Doctor tilted his head in confusion. Why would she ask if Sarah Jane was alright? Of course she was alright! She was fun and energetic and happy, so the Doctor is confused on why Rose asked if she was alright. "What are you talking about, Rose," he responded in the same tone of whisper. "Of course Sarah Jane is alright! She's the same Sarah Jane now then as she was back then!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! She's talking and happy, so I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong with Sarah Jane!"

"Okay, I was just asking." Rose then glanced down at her crumpet and took a bite, her teeth marks now showing in the crumpet like fossils left behind.

When the Doctor looked up at the counter, he saw that Sarah Jane wasn't in line. He saw that she wasn't sitting at a table by herself. Where could she be? The Doctor stood up, Rose standing up after him. "What's wrong, Doctor," Rose questioned.

"Sarah Jane. She's….gone."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, well hello there, Doctor," a voice said behind him.

When he spun around, he saw just what seemed to be a regular, brown haired civilian of downtown London. She was wearing a teal suit with black heels. Her eyes were dark green and the color of dark red stained her lips. "I think I've seen your friend, this Sarah Jane woman."

"Where is she," he questioned. "Me and her were looking for someth-. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that I've been….looking for you since I landed."

The Doctor suddenly got it. This innocent looking woman was a woman. She was a Slitheen, a Slitheen in disguise! "I'll lead you to her," the woman said and punched the Doctor.

The Doctor's vision went black after the punch. Everything around him, black.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

When the Doctor awoke, he saw that he was in some sort of a ship. The woman who had punched him in the café suddenly stood in his vision. "Wakey wakey," she taunted and then started laughing maniacally.

"Where's Rose," the Doctor demanded. "And where's Sarah Jane?"

"They're fine. But you….you aren't."

"Why do you want me?"

"For the murder of our previous family members and breaking the Raxacoricofallapotorian law."

"How did I break the Raxacoricofallapotorian law?"

"The Slitheen disguised as Margaret Blaine was also wanted for the same crime we're charging you with. She failed to show up to trial."

"That's because you were going to execute you, which is obnoxious!"

"It's the proper punishment for the death of our family! Wouldn't you do the same, Doctor?"

"I don't have any family left. My family died back in the Time War."

"And you were the cause of it." The woman started laughing and the Doctor's post-war trauma kicked in once again.

"You think it's funny that I'm one of the last Time Lords! I think that it's just absolutely hilarious on how almost all of your family members are dead because of your failure to takeover Earth! What failure the Slitheen family are! The Slitheen family is just full of failures!"

The woman suddenly stopped laughing and glared. "What did you just say?"

"I said the Slitheen family are full of failures!"

The woman smirked. "Well, I guess there won't be anymore Time Lords after what I do to you." The woman then started laughing maniacally. "You know, I'm not even a Slitheen!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What? Of course you are!"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just teamed up with them."

"Are you insane? What human on the face of planet Earth would want to team up with the Slitheen?"

"Well, this face." The woman smiled and then began to laugh.

"What possessed you to become friends with the Slitheen?"

"I'm not friends with them. I'm part of their team."

"Still, why?"

The woman smiled. "After you released that missile and destroyed 10 Downing Street, I finally figured out who you are. I knew you back in the day, I just forgot where. But then I thought of it and remembered that my grandfather told stories about you! He said you wore a long, ugly scarf and wore a fedora. You always acted silly and had a sack of jellybeans that you kept with you all the time! When I saw you that day, you looked different, which is why I didn't know who you were at first. But when that blonde head, Rose, called you by your name. I knew that it was you.

The Doctor suddenly realized that the woman was describing his fourth incarnation, which seemed to be the topic of the day!

"I knew it was you that destroyed 10 Downing Street and killed all of those people." she continued. "You killed the Prime Minister! So, I knew I had to stop you from causing anymore damage! That's when I met a woman named Margaret Blaine, who was a survivor of the attacks. When we were alone, she exposed her secret. I was scared at first, but she promised that I wouldn't become 'just another costume' if I sided with her and the Slitheen. It has been just wonderful! As a team, we vowed that we would soon have the head of the Doctor!"

The Doctor suddenly now got it. But he still had a question. "Who was your grandfather," he questioned, wanting to know where she got the information about the fourth incarnation of himself from

"Harold Sullivan. He told me that he was a companion of yours until he left the ship of yours, which he called the TARDIS."

The Doctor suddenly remembered. Harold Sullivan was also a companion of the Fourth Doctor and rode in the TARDIS, along with Sarah Jane. He traveled with the Doctor, finding Daleks, Sontarans, Davros and even more! "What is your name?"

"I'm Rhonda Baker, proud civilian of London and proud member of the Slitheen family. Now, where shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

It has been about three hours since the Doctor was punched by Rhonda in the café and about two since he's been stranded on the Slitheen ship. "Where's Rose," he demanded. "If you don't tell me now, I'm going to blow this ship up, making all of the Slitheen and you extinct!"

"Do you think I'm scared of you, Doctor," Rhonda responded. "I'd be more scared of a itsy, bitsy caterpillar than yourself." She then started giggling, but the Doctor did not.

"Tell me where I can find Rose Tyler this instant!"

Rhonda glanced over at the Doctor and released the anger and sorrow in his eyes. "You know, I'm not going to be the enemy for once. I'll tell you where your blonde-headed friend is!"

"Good. Where?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorious."

The Doctor's eyes widened. The Slitheen have taken Rose to their home planet! "What?! She isn't going to survive!"

"Exactly! And that's our payback!"

The Doctor was absolutely furious and full of sorrow. The Slitheen have crossed the line and they're going to pay for it! "You are going to take this ship to that planet right now," the Doctor ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, Doctor! I take orders from the Slitheen captain of our fleet."

"Well I'm the captain now!"

"You aren't a Slitheen."

"Who cares! The Slitheen are stupid!"

Rhonda was suddenly furious and threw her fist and the Doctor, but the Doctor stepped out of the way and her fist slammed into the gas supply on the ship. Green gas flew out of the now broken bar and blinded Rhonda. The Doctor looked around for some sort of weapon and saw that Rhonda had handcuffs in her back pocket. He leaned over and reached for the handcuffs. He successfully got them and pulled her out of the foggy gas. He then cuffed one of Rhonda's arm and then cuffed her arm to one of the bars. "Let me out of her, Doctor," she yelled. "I swear when they come for me, they are going to kill you!"

"They aren't coming," he responded. "You're the only one on this ship!"

"Of course not!" She took a deep breath. "Tree Lorn Acre?"

No one responded.

"Tree Lorn Acre?"

Still, no response.

"I…I don't get it. They said they would-."

"They used you, Rhonda," the Doctor interrupted. "They used you to find me."

She glared at the Doctor. "Of course they didn't! We made a pact, a deal! We promised that together, we would find you!"

"They used you."

"Stop saying that!"

"They did."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I'm going to blow this ship, Rhonda. If you don't stop this, you will perish."

"I'll die for the Slitheen! They cared for me!"

The Doctor looked over at the control panel and opened it up. He saw that there were bunches of wires- blue, green, red, yellow. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at it and looked over at Rhonda one last time. "Are you sure you want to die in the names of those that attacked 10 Downing Street? They were the reason I had to send a missile! They wouldn't have left! Do you know what they were going to do, Rhonda? Do you?"

"No. Not at all."

"They were going to blow the planet! Boom! Smithereens! We would've all died if it wasn't for that missile!"

"Yeah, but, you killed the Prime Minister!"

"No, I didn't. The Slitheen already killed him. We had to find out the hard way."

Rhonda's eyes started to water. "So, I helped the Slitheen for…..nothing?"

"That's right. You helped them try to destroy the Earth, again."

"Will they Doctor? Will they destroy Earth?"

"Who knows, Rhonda. They're capable of anything! They'll cause mass destruction, if that is what pleases them!"

She kept quiet for a minute. She then looked up at the Doctor. "Okay. I'll help you."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor walked over and pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver. The handcuffs came right off and Rhonda was free.

"Is that stuff you told me true, Doctor," she questioned, still not sure whether to believe the Doctor.

"100%."

"Alright. Let's blow this ship!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" The Doctor sprinted over to the controls and aimed the sonic screwdriver. "Burn, burn, burn." He pressed the button and a red alarm started flashing.

A female voice then came on. "Five minutes until self destruction. Five minutes until self destruction."

"We better get a move on," the Doctor said and started sprinting, Rhonda following behind.

The Doctor passed the holding cells and realized that Rose and Sarah Jane may be in there. He kicked the door open and saw his two companions locked in cells. He simply threw the cages open and the two came running out. "We gotta move," he ordered and Rose and Sarah Jane ran in front of him.

When they saw the door, Sarah Jane was the first out. Then, Rose and then the Doctor. When the Doctor looked back, he saw no sign of Rhonda. "Rhonda," he yelled. "Come on!"

"She isn't going anywhere," a man replied.

When the Doctor peeked his head in, it was Tree Lorn Slitheen and he was holding Rhonda hostage. "Help me, Doctor," she yelled.

"Doctor, we have to go," Rose whispered. "Leave her behind! She got us in this miss to begin with!"

Rose did have a point, but Rhonda then came to terms. The Doctor had a difficult choice at hand; either save Rhonda and have a chance of getting himself killed or leave Rhonda to die with the Slitheen. "Doctor, please," Rhonda yelled, but the Slitheen had enough. When the Doctor looked back at Tree Lorn, he saw that the Slitheen had enough and saw Rhonda lying on the floor. Her neck had been snapped.

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane were about five yards away when the Slitheen ship had exploded. Tree Lorn Slitheen and Rhonda's corpse burned in the wreckage and the Doctor suddenly felt guilty. "I could've saved her," he said. "I could've saved her!"

"It was too late for her," Rose said, trying to cheer the Doctor up.

"She almost got us killed, Doctor," Sarah Jane added. "She was as much as an enemy as the Slitheen were."

_ She's right_, the Doctor thought. _If I wouldn't have checked the holding cells on the ship, Sarah Jane and Rose would be dead. Rhonda was the one who threw them in there. _"Where are we," the Doctor questioned.

"I believe we're in the Northern part of England," Sarah Jane responded.

After catching a cab and setting off back towards London, the Doctor was imagining how different it would be if there was one more person in the cab. That person was Rhonda.


	6. Two Months Later

Two Months Later

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, his black boots hitting a stone pathway in Rome in the year 135 AD. Rose follows behind him, her hair in a bob, wearing a dark purple windcheater and a light purple sweater under the jacket. She also wears blue jeans and white sneakers.

As the Doctor and Rose scan around for a good place to eat, they find a stand that sells fruits. A woman wearing a blue tunic with a black veil over her face stands behind the stand. "Hello," she greeted. "What can I get you today?"

"Do you have any apples," the Doctor questioned. "Perhaps ones without worms inside."

"Of course!" The woman ducked down behind the counter and when she popped up, she was holding a bright red apple in her left hand. "That'll be one aurous, please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized. "I'm giving this to my…um…dying child!"

"Oh, well, how sad! I'll let you have that one, but next time you'll have to pay."

"Okay. Thank you!" The Doctor turned around and took a bite of the apple, making a very loud crunch that the woman did not notice. "I just have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"What year is it?"

"135. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thank you!"

"Where did you get that beautiful attire," the woman questioned.

"I…um…..got it crafted," the Doctor lied. "By the most wondrous crafter in the whole world!"

"Wow! I love it!" The woman lifted her veil and the Doctor couldn't believe what face he saw.

_ How is this possible, _he said to himself. _She won't exist for almost another two thousand years_? "What is your name," the Doctor asked the woman, even though he already knew who it was.

"Rhonda."


End file.
